miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
The Bubbler/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Marinette: (wakes up) Huh? Happy birthday-- ow! (She jumps down the stairs and hits something.) Happy birthday! (She gets on her computer and pulls up pictures of Adrien.) Ah! Happy birthday, Adrien. (Makes kissing noises towards the screen.) Plagg: Happy birthday, Adrien! (Brings a piece of Camembert cheese wrapped with a red bow.) Adrien: (disgusted) Ugh, Plagg! Get that filthy piece of Camembert out of my face! (Plugs his nose) Plagg: Huh? (Eats the cheese) Mmm. Sabine: Marinette, don’t forget to clean your room after school today. Marinate: Mom! It’s Friday, and I’m already doing something with Alya. Sabine: Fine, I’ll go ahead and clean it, but don’t blame me if I come across any of your private stuff, like your e-mails, your diary-- Marinette: (makes a nervous face) Okay! I’ll do it, I’ll do it. (She goes up to her, gives her a kiss, and starts to leave.) Sabine: Have a nice day, sweetie! Marinette: (as she closes the door) Happy birthday-- I mean, have a nice day! Sabine: (surprised face) Hm? (shrugs) Hm. (drinks) Nathalie: (walks in) Your schedule, Adrien. (hands Adrien a tablet) Adrien: (takes it) Thanks, Nathalie. (Nathalie starts to leave) Hey, um, my father get back to you about my birthday party? (his face lights up) Nathalie: Well, um-- He... doesn't think would be a good idea. Adrien: (he turns sad again and speaks softly) 'Course not. Nathalie: Happy birthday, Adrien. (she leaves) Nino: (as he blows bubbles) Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer? You'd think he'd remember what it was like to be young and wanna party a little. Adrien: No, I'm pretty sure he was a downer back then too. Well, at least I tried. Nino: (wraps one arm around Adrien) It's your b-day, dude! Insist! Alya: Marinette You can do it, you can do it! Marinette: I can do it, I can do it! Nino: You know what, I'm gonna have a little convo with your pops. Adrien: Don't waste your time. He's not gonna change his mind. Marinette: (pops up to look at Adrien while he's not looking) I can't do it, I can't do it! Alya: (facepalms) Uh, no you don't, girl, you've been stalling all morning. Now's the time. (she pushes Marinette over to where Adrien is) Marinette: Ah! (Stops right in front of Adrien) Um, he-- Hey! (seems nervous as she holds her gift behind her back) Adrien: (surprised) Hey. Chloé: (as she watches what's happening outside) Wait! Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? Don't tell me it's Adrien's birthday?! Sabrina: (checks her tablet, is surprised and makes excusing noises while smiling) Chloé: (facepalms) Ugh, do I have to do everything myself? Seriously, what are you good for? (storms towards Adrien) Marinette: (nervously) I, uh, I wanted to, umm, gift you a make-– I mean, gift you a give I made-- I mean... Chloé: (yawns while Marinette is talking and then shoves her away) Out of the way. (acts sweet) Happy birthday, Adrien! (Throws herself to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek) Mwah! Adrien: (surprised) Yeah, thanks Chlo. Marinette: (on the ground, to herself) Dummy. (Alya facepalms again.) Chloé: Adrien Did you get the gift I sent you? Adrien: Uh, no. Chloé: (annoyed) What? Oh, those delivery guys. I bet it was too heavy so they had to go back and get another guy to help. Those slackers. (wraps her arms around Adrien's shoulders again) I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight. (gives him another kiss on the cheek) Mwah! (leaves, humming a happy tune to herself) Nino: (chuckles and playfully punches Adrien's arm) Alya: Marinette, still hidden Get back there! Don't be a pushover, literally! Marinette: (sounding defeated) Mmm. (Alya looks frustrated.) Sabrina: Chloé What did you get him? Chloé: (mad) I didn't, you did. (pointing at her and sounding really angry) And it better be amazing, and it better not be late! Sabrina: (cowardly) Mhm. (nods) Chloé: (furiously) Ugh! (leaves) (Sabrina taps on her tablet quickly while looking scared and following Chloé.) Alya: C'mon, you can do it. Marinette: (looking determined) Hm! Adrien: (a limousine pulls up) (to Nino) Gotta go. Photoshoot. (He gets into the limo and leaves.) Marinette: (to herself, next to Alya) Why can't I just mean what I say? Alya: Uh, say what you mean? Marinette: Exactly. Nino: (to himself) Looks like I've got some business to take care of with Adrien's old man. Marinette: This mailbox won't budge! Alya: Ring the doorbell. (points to the doorbell) Marinette: Are you kidding? What if Adrien answers the-- (Alya presses rings the doorbell, and Marinette panics and screams. A hidden compartment on the wall opens and a camera appears.) Voice: Yes? Marinette: Um, hi. I'm in Adrien's class and I, uh-- (she shows her the gift) Heh, did I already say that? Umm, (looks more nervous) Heh. (smiles awkwardly) Voice: Put it in the box. (mailbox opens) Marinette: Uh. (puts the gift in the mailbox) Thank you! (The camera retreats and wall compartment closes. Marinette is excited.) Oh! I hope he likes it! Alya: You signed the note, right? (Marinette makes a surprised face.) Ah, girl, girl, girl. Marinette: (groans) Gabriel: intercom Who was that, Nathalie? Nathalie: A friend of Adrien's. She was delivering a gift for his birthday. Gabriel: Did you remember to buy him a present from me? Nathalie: (surprised) Uh-- uh, but you didn't ask me to. Gabriel: (angrily) Of course I did! Nathalie: Yes, Mr. Agreste. I-- I'll take care of it. Gabriel: Good. (disconnects) Nathalie: (covers her mouth, in fear) Uh. (She looks despaired, then her face lights up and she takes Marinette's gift.) Ah. (The doorbell rings and she composes herself) Yes? Nino: (from the camera outside) Uh, hi. Nathalie: He'll be here in a minute. Gabriel: (as he enters) Adrien's not home yet. Nino: Uh, I was coming to see you, du-- sir. Gabriel: Me? Nino: Yeah, that right. Look, I know you don't want Adrien to have a party, but it's his birthday, dude-- I mean, sir-- it's all he wants. Gabriel: No. (raises his palm) That's final. Nino: That's messed up. (Adrien enters without anyone noticing.) He never screws up in class, he always does whatever you tell him. Photoshoots, fencing, Chinese, piano-- Adrien: Nino? You're here. Nino: Adrien Anything for my best bud. (to Mr. Agreste) Show some awesomeness, du-- I mean, sir, please. (Mr. Agreste looks at him angrily) Adrien: Forget it, Nino, really, it's fine. Gabriel: Listen, young man. I decide what's best for my son. In fact, I've just decided that you're a bad influence and you're not welcome in my house ever again. Leave now! Adrien: Father, he was just trying to do something cool for me. (Mr. Agreste leaves and Nathalie steps in front of the kids) Nathalie: (steps in front of them as Gabriel leaves) Goodbye. (Nino starts to leave, but Adrien catches him outside of the doors.) Adrien: Nino, wait! I'm sorry, my father, he's pretty stubborn. It's just best to stay out of his way. (Nino looks angry) Nino: It's not fair, Adrien. Harsh, uncool. (Nino crosses his arms and leaves, leaving Adrien looking sad.) Adrien: Thanks anyway, Nino. Kid: But, Daddy, please! (a father takes his son by the hand) Kid's Father: No, it's not playtime, you've got your chores to do. (Kid complains) Nino: (angrily) Ugh. Adults ruin everything, all the time. Hawk Moth: Desperate to help his friend, but feeling powerless. How frustrating. It won't be long before frustration turns to anger! (He takes a butterfly into his hand and black particles start to flow into it. It turns into an akuma.) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him. (Akuma flies out into Paris) (The akuma flies in and is absorbed into Nino's bubble wand. Nino looks up with an angry face and a glowing pink butterfly symbol.) Hawk Moth: (speaks from his lair, he too has the same pink symbol in front of his face) Hawk Moth is my name and Bubbler is now yours. I will help you with these horrid adults and all you have to do in return is help me get something from Ladybug and Cat Noir. Nino: Yes, Hawk Moth. (Nino stands up and purple-black smoke starts is released from the bubble wand and covers his body.) (Cut to a rooftop, where the Bubbler flies in and crouches) Bubbler: No more adults means total freedom! This is SOOO sweet! Off the hook! (He takes out his bubble sword and flies over Paris, leaving a trail of purple bubbles behind him.) (The bubbles start capturing adults, then turning green and flying away while citizens scream.) Woman: Help! Man: Look out! Children: (crying) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Perfect. Marinette: (to herself) Adrien must have gotten his gift by now. (Her mom opens the window.) Sabine: What's that you said? Marinette: (looks surprised) Um, I can't wait to get back to school this afternoon, hehe. (Her mother chuckles and then a purple bubble flies in through the window and captures her from behind. Marinette looks scared. Sabine starts screaming.) Marinette: Mom! MOM! (sees her father also in a bubble) Dad? Dad! Tikki: Your parents! Hawk Moth must've released another akuma. Marinette: I've got to find his newest villain ASAP. [ Transformation Sequence ] Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette turns into Ladybug) (Cut to The Bubbler on a rooftop.) Bubbler: And now, party time! (Kids cry.) (Ladybug runs out of the bakery. Purple bubbles appear in the sky, broadcasting a message from the Bubbler.) Bubbler: Today is your lucky day, little dudes. The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of it. No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun, fun, fun. This is the Bubbler's gift to you. Ladybug: the kids Don't worry, your parents will come back. I'll see to it. (to the teenager) You take care of them in the meantime. (runs off) Kids and Teen: (cheering) Yay! Go, Ladybug! (Adrien finishes his meal and gets up.) Adrien: (sarcastic) Wow. That was a birthday lunch break to remember. Yay! (He walks into the foyer and stops.) Nathalie? Father? (He shrugs sadly, then walks outside to a crowd of his classmates cheering.) Teenagers: Yay! Woo! Happy birthday! Bubbler: (standing on top of a bubble) Hey, hey, hey, birthday boy. Guess what? Daddy's gone. While the cat's away, the mice will play. (Adrien looks at the Bubbler with a strange expression until he realizes who he is.) Adrien: Nino?! Bubbler: The Bubbler's brought all yo homies together for one single-sole purpose, to ce-le-brate! Teenagers: YEAH! (The Bubbler jumps down from the bubble into a DJ booth) Bubbler: Let's get this party started! (Everyone cheers. The Bubbler plays party music, and people start to dance. Adrien looks surprised and runs back into his house.) Bubbler: Come on, everybody, I brought you here to party! (Pan over the teens dancing, but looking sad.) So dance or you'll join the adults up in the sky! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Fireworks are shot.) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! Mwahahahahahahaha! Plagg: What's your problem? Relax! You're getting the party you've always wanted. Adrien: But Nino's been akumatized! I've gotta help him! Plagg: You may never get this chance again! C'mon, let's have a little fun while your father's away! Then we'll save Nino, trap his akuma, and all will be good. (Adrien turns and looks sad.) Adrien: Okay, you're right. This might be the first day in my life that I actually get to do what I want for once. Ladybug: herself It's you and me, Bubbler. (Cut to the Agreste Mansion. Everyone is dancing and Adrien is enjoying himself.) Adrien: Yeah! (walks over to a sad-looking Rose) Hey, nice party, I guess, since it's my first one. (Rose smiles and gives him two thumbs up, then keeps dancing and looking sad. Adrien turns around and sees everyone dancing but with a grim expression.) (Cut to Chloé motioning Sabrina to do something near the DJ booth.) Sabrina: (frightened) I'm requesting a slow dance. Bubbler: It's a bit early for that, isn't it? Chloé: Ugh. (She shoves Sabrina down and puts on an innocent face.) It's for Adrien. His first slow dance. Mm? (makes a sweet face) Bubbler: OH! You know it, girl. (He changes the music to a slow dance. People pair up and keep dancing and looking sad. Chloé walks up to Adrien.) Adrien: Is it me, or does everyone seem a bit weird? Chloé: Forget about them, let's go dance! C'mon! (Cut to the balcony. Ladybug watches the Bubbler going to change a record and at Chloé and Adrien dancing. Chloé tries to kiss him, but Adrien looks uncomfortable. Ladybug looks aghast.) Ladybug: There is no way this is happening. LUCKY CHARM! (The Lucky Charm superpower gives her a record.) A record? (Ladybug looks out and her thinking vision shows her the empty record spot in the DJ mixer, the volume modifier and a ledge on the building across the street. Ladybug chuckles, then throws the record. It hits the ledge, bounces over to the DJ booth, hits the volume all the way up, lands on the empty spot and begins to play dance music again. Everyone breaks their pairs and keeps dancing. Adrien moves away from Chloé. The Bubbler realizes that the music changed.) Bubbler: Dude! Who just hijacked my mix? Ladybug: Yours truly. (Ladybug's alarm sounds.) Better bug out quick before I change back to normal. (She jumps out of the balcony to the outside of Agreste Mansion.) Spots off. (She changes back to normal. Tikki comes out of the earrings and lands on her hands.) Tikki: Marinette! Marinette: It was an emergency. Tikki: Yeah, if by emergency you mean jealousy. You know what happens once you use your Lucky Charm. You only have minutes before-– Marinette: I turn back, I know. But I figured, the Bubbler, he's not going anywhere, we have time to get you some food to get your energy back up. Then, we'll get right back out there, I promise. (She puts Tikki in her purse, enters the party and starts looking around. She heads to the food table, grabs some cookies, and puts them in her purse for Tikki.) I've got to find a place where I can transform, fast. Alya: Where have you been, girl? I was so scared something had happened to you. Marinette: Me too! (they hug) Alya: I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will show up in a minute to save us all. They never failed us. Meanwhile, come with me, I've got something for you. Marinette: Uh, there's something I've got to do first. Alya: It's about Adrien. Marinette: Okay. Tikki: (urgent) Marinette, the Bubbler. Marinette: Okay, okay, in a sec. (she runs after Alya. Cut to Nathalie Sancoeur's office. Alya and Marinette sneak in. They see Marinette's gift on Nathalie's desk. Alya: Look! Now you can sign your gift. (Marinette gasps) Marinette: Ah, yes! (Cut back outside. Ivan is not dancing, and the Bubbler confronts him.) Bubbler: Hey, you. Why aren't you having fun? Ivan: None of your business. Bubbler: Then I'm going to make it my business. (He chuckles and takes out his bubble sword.) (Cut back to Nathalie's office. Marinette is signing a post-it.) Marinette: "Love, Marinette". There. (She sticks it to the present and gives the present a kiss.) Tikki: Right, we're good. Spots on, Marinette. Marinette: I can't do it now, Alya's here. Alya: What'd you say? Marinette: Go ahead! I'll meet you in the yard. (Alya leaves and Marinette lets out a sigh of relief. Behind her, Ivan can be seen in a green bubble through the window) NO! You were right, Tikki, I never should've waited this long. (Cut back to outside. Adrien is on top of the DJ booth and has a mike) Adrien: Hey, Paris, how you doing? (He raises the mike in excitement, but the people don't respond. The Bubbler, behind Adrien, threatens everyone with his bubble sword, and they cheer. Adrien jumps out and Ladybug can be seen on the roof.) Adrien: Ladybug? (Ladybug throws her yo-yo. It hits the power strip and unplugs everything. Ladybug retracts her yo-yo.) Ladybug: Sorry, Bubbler, but the party is over. Bubbler: Why you gotta be like that? Ladybug: You made all the adults disappear, that's why! And now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun. (Adrien runs into his house.) Bubbler: You are not going to bust on my party! (He takes out his bubble sword and casts two bubbles at her, which she deflects. The crowd scatters. Cut to Adrien in his room.) Adrien: I think I've been a complete idiot. [ Transformation Sequence ] Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir) (Cut to Ladybug and The Bubbler fighting. Ladybug throws her yo-yo at one of his bubbles, but it just bounces back toward her. Cat Noir enters and hits the yo-yo with his staff, and the yo-yo goes up in the air) Cat Noir: Looks like I made it just in time. Ladybug: I had it under control, (the yoyo falls on Cat Noir's head), but thanks. Hawk Moth: his lair; to The Bubbler Get the Miraculouses. I want those powers, NOW! (The Bubbler throws a stream of small red bubbles to Ladybug and Cat Noir, and they fight them. The Bubbler snaps his fingers, and the bubbles turn green and start circling around them, some sticking to them, until they are both captured in one big bubble. Ladybug struggles against the bubble as the Bubbler laughs.) Bubbler: Give me your Miraculouses before you run out of air. Ladybug: Dream on, Bubbler. Bubbler: Total party poopers, just like adults. Ladybug: Kids need adults. Bubbler: False! Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy. Ladybug: But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them! Cat Noir: himself Most adults do anyhow. Bubbler You must bring the adults back! Bubbler: Nope, never. Know what, since you care so much about these adults, why don't you go float with them for a while? (He runs at them and kicks the bubble high up into the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir scream, and the teenagers gasp.) Hawk Moth: his lair; to The Bubbler What do you think you're doing Bubbler? You're supposed to seize their Miraculouses! Ladybug: Use your Cataclysm! Cat Noir: Couldn't you have said that five hundred feet ago? Ladybug: We can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever. (Cat Noir smirks, Ladybug facepalms) Cat Noir: CATACLYSM! (He touches the bubble and it bursts. They start falling) Ladybug: Should we see if you land on your feet this time? Cat Noir: No, thanks! Ladybug: Your stick, there! (She points to the Eiffel Tower) Cat Noir: Got it! (He throws his staff so hard it gets stuck in the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug takes his hand.) Ladybug: Hang on! (She throws her yo-yo. It catches around the Cat Noir's staff, and they swing and land safely.) Cat Noir: Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights. Ladybug: We've got to get to his bubble sword, that's got to be where the akuma is. (Cat Noir's ring alert sounds.) Cat Noir: Better hurry. Bubbler: Where is everybody? Get out here and party! Ladybug: Sorry to burst your bubble. Alya: the crowd Ladybug! (All the teens start to cheer her on.) Ladybug: No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler. Bubbler: What's wrong with all you guys!? Why you gotta be such haters!? (He grunts, takes out his bubble sword and captures all the teens in bubbles.) Ladybug and Cat Noir: NOOO! Bubbler: Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps, and they're never coming back! (The Bubbler jumps from roof to roof and Ladybug and Cat Noir pursue him. The Bubbler flies to the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug and Cat Noir start climbing it while he throws explosive bubbles at them. Cat Noir's ring alert sounds again. His icon shows that he is very close to switching back.) Cat Noir: I'm gonna switch back soon, hurry. Ladybug: LUCKY CHARM! (The lucky charm superpower gives her a big wrench) Cat Noir: Your... plumbing skill is gonna help us out? (Ladybug shrugs, and The Bubbler throws more explosive bubbles at Cat Noir. He dodges them, ending up atop a beam.) Cat Noir: Could use a little work! Is that all you got? (Ladybug begins thinking and her thinking vision shows her a vent, a vent pipe, the screw connecting them, and the wrench) Ladybug: Got it! (She runs towards the pipe while Cat Noir is still dodging bubbles. She loosens the screw and the pipe comes off. It goes up to where Cat Noir is standing.) Cat Noir, cover me! (Cat Noir takes the pipe) Cat Noir: Go on! (The Bubbler throws more bubbles at him, but the air flowing from the pipe deflects them. The Bubbler raises his bubble sword once again, but Ladybug throws her yo-yo and snatches the sword, bringing it to her. She breaks the sword in half with her knees. The akuma flies out of the sword.) Ladybug: Get out of there, you nasty bug. No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. (She opens her yo-yo and it glows pink.) Time to de-evilize! (She swings it around, captures the akuma and closes it.) Gotcha! (She opens the yo-yo again and the akuma is purified.) Bye-bye, little butterfly. MIRACULOUS LADYBUG! (She throws the wrench up in the sky, and the Miraculous cleansing light returns every adult to safety. The Bubbler falls on his knees, the black smoke covers him and he turns back to Nino.) Nino: Who? Dude.(Ladybug and Cat Noir bump their fists) Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it! Hawk Moth: You can't run forever Ladybug, and when I catch you, I will crush you! I will DESTROY YOU BOTH! (His window screen closes) Gabriel: the intercom Nathalie? Did my son like his gift? Nathalie: Actually, I was going to check right away sir. Gabriel: Good. (He disconnects) Nathalie: (She despairs, looks around, and takes Marinette's gift. She sighs, and crumples and throws Marinette's post-it note in the garbage. She goes to the dining room where Adrien is eating.) A birthday present, from your father. Adrien: Thank you. I mean, please say thank you to my father for me. (Nathalie nods. Adrien looks happily at the gift.) Chloé: (Screaming at Sabrina) What do you mean not for a week? Sabrina: (scared) There were no adults yesterday to deliver it. Chloé: So what? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! (She storms inside, followed by Sabrina.) Alya: Marinette Ha ha! Serves Chloé right. Adrien: Hey girls! (He gets out of the limousine, wearing a scarf) Marinette: Alya Hey, that's my scarf! He's wearing my scarf. Adrien: Nino Hey, dude. Alya: Yo, nice scarf, Adrien. Off the chain. Adrien: Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me? (Marinette looks surprised) He's so awesome. He's been giving me the same lame pen for three years in a row. Nino: Wow, I guess anyone can change. Adults can be cool when you least expect it. Adrien: Speaking of adults, I know my father said you were a bad influence, but-- Nino: We're good, Adrien, don't sweat it. We're buds. Always and forever. Alya: Marinette You gotta tell him you were the one who knitted the scarf. Marinette: But he seems so happy about his dad. I don't want to spoil it for him. Alya: Aw, Marinette. (They hug.) You're amazing, girl. You know that, right? And some day Adrien will figure it out too. Promise. (the bell rings and everyone walks in.) es:Burbujeo/Transcripciónpl:Bańkor/Transkrypt Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts